immortalsafterdarkiadfandomcom-20200213-history
Malkom Slaine
Malkom Slaine is a Trothan Demon turned Vampire known as a Vemon colloquially or a Scarba. Before the Series Malkom was born and grew up in Oblivion, a Hellish plane lacking in water. His mother was a prostitute who sold him as a child to one of the vampire overlords in the realm. The vampire molested Malkom while he was young before turning him out at 14, when he became too old for his tastes. He survived on the streets until he became old enough enough to kill his former owner. He enjoyed it so much he continued killing vampires until he came to the notice of Kallen the Just, the Trothan prince. Kellen and Malkom became good friends even though one was royalty and one was a low-life son of a prostitute. Together they were able to achieve many victories until Ronath the Armorer, jealous of Malkom's position despite his low caste, betrayed Malkom to the vampire Viceroy. Without Malkom's generalship, the Viceroy captured Kallen within a week, dooming the rebellion. The Viceroy uses a ritual to transform Malkom and Kallen into Scarba. He traps them in a room together, promising that the one to feed first will be allowed to live. Kallen gives into his thirst first and attempts to drink blood from Malkom. Malkom is thus forced to kill Kallen but feels terribly guilty about killing his only friend. Malkom is released from prison and forced to follow the Viceroy's leadership. Eventually he kills the Viceroy and a number of other vampires in the realm in a manner so horrific that the remaining vampires leave the realm. Malkom finds his way to a water mine and survives on the blood of animals he kills. He taunts the demons of Oblivion by hording the water source. IN THE SERIES Malkom lives in the water mines killing soldiers who come to try to kill him. The creatures of this realm rightfully fear him. One day he scents a peculiar fragrance and investigates to find lessor demon species trying to rape a woman. He fights them off, killing them all, and becomes blooded by the woman. Malkom bites her but she rebuffs him and disappears, literally, into the night. Malkom finds her the next day and offers her water, shelter, food, and protection. They don't speak a common language, so communication is difficult. She reveals her name is Carrow. She comes to live with him in the mine but won't allow him to have sex with her or drink her blood. They form a bond over the next few days and he agrees to go with her through a portal to her realm where she promises sex. Once through the portal, Malkom is captured by Declan Chase. Realizing he has been betrayed by Carrow, he vows his vengeance. Delan tortures Malkom. He is able to get free when La Dorada comes for the Ring of Sums and frees all the Pravus Loreans from the Order. Malkom immediately goes after Carrow though he knows he could never hurt her. He finds her and she convinces him to save Ruby, her child, who is stuck under rubble. He saves Ruby and takes them to a remote part of the island. Carrow apologizes for how she betrayed him and confesses that Ruby is not her real daughter. Malkom forms a tight bond with Ruby. He reconciles with Carrow and they eventually have sex. She wants him to help them escape from the island but he prefers it there. Then Malkom sees a red-eyed vampire trace away with both of his women. He is distraught and uses Carrow's memories gained from taking her blood to trace directly to Val Hall. There he realizes that the vampire is Conrad Wroth who was trying to rescue Carrow and Ruby. Carrow explains everything and introduces Malkom to her friends as her husband. They move in together and raise Ruby as their own daughter. In the Series In the Series Appearance Nearly 7 feet tall, Malkom has large horns curving back from above his ears and dark blonde hair. He also has fangs on both upper and lower parts of his teeth. Eyes are light blue, but flicker to black with signs of lust or rage. He has a tattoo that "looked like black flames licking up his side- his right side." (Demon from the Dark, pg. 61) Described by Carrow as having broad shoulders ("real doorway wreckers") and narrow hips. His left nipple is pierced with a small silver bar. Category:Demons Category:Vampires